


Pay a little attention

by Pink__Ink



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, 项圈梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Relationships: Mickey/Ray
Kudos: 5





	Pay a little attention

Fletcher总是在Ray忙了一天后出现，Ray像竖起警觉的耳朵一般竖着衣领，努力把那只戴着眼镜的沙皮狗从自己的领地上驱逐出去。总体而言他居于上风，只耗费了两杯威士忌与半罐烤饼干就差不多打发了Fletcher——直到他在把饼干罐收回柜子里时不慎露出了脖颈上的一片红痕。

顶级私家侦探的观察力，Fletcher一直为此洋洋得意，这次也没让他失望。那种形状不属于普通的吻痕，连成一片的红痕更像是……“哦等等，所以那个是项圈勒出来的？你还有这种爱好？”

Ray用力合上了柜子门。不是他的爱好，是他老板的全新爱好。

他只是像任何一天一样，老老实实、勤勤恳恳地踏着九点的钟声进办公室，检阅昨天晚上堆积在桌面上的报告和文件，在听到门再次响起“咔哒”声时及时抬起头，谨慎地观察老板的神色并判断对方今天有没有来一次办公室性爱的想法，他的判断从不失误，除了这天早上，第一个失误在于他以为老板手里的纸袋装的是三明治或牛角面包，而实际上那里面装着一个皮革项圈；第二个失误紧接着发生，他犯傻地问了一句：“你什么时候养了狗？”而他得到的答复是：“一直。”

随后发生的一切令Ray措手不及，Mickey把项圈套在了他脖颈上，调整到一个他刚好能感受到压力却不会影响呼吸的位置，又把它欲盖弥彰地用立起的领子盖住。他看着自己的老板，垂下眼角的意思是“今天这么早就要做吗？”而Mickey微微点了点下巴，眼神落在桌面上，意思是“继续处理你的文书。”然后他的眼神从桌面向下滑落，在地毯上停住，似乎在仔细观察它是否足够柔软，能否让人跪上一上午而不至于膝盖酸痛。

Ray表示理解，他只后悔当初采购办公室家具的时候没有选一块更好的地毯，毕竟钱是Mickey出。事实上这些天来的工作让他总是对各种家具的选择感到后悔，如果可以，他想要再添置一张足够宽的长沙发，以及把办公室的墙连带桌子都用软皮包裹起来，也许是因为他确实不再像当年一样年轻了，骨头已经经不起那么多折腾，总会一连疼上几天。

Mickey在把那段不长的牵引绳系到桌角后，体贴地为他搬来了一把椅子并把那沓文件搬到了椅子上面，这样Ray至少可以趴在上面处理那堆令人丧气的工作报告。然后Mickey的手穿过了他的腰带，伸进他的内裤，熟门熟路地探到那个温热的穴口，挤进去半管润滑剂让他把它们含热含化，“你知道该怎么办的，我的好男孩。”Mickey拍了拍他的头，他当然知道——在感受到一滩液体湿哒哒地往大腿上滴的同时艰难地跪直，并一字不漏地审阅那些旧贵族送来的合约，确保不要造成任何不必要的损失。相比于拿着步枪突突掉一个酒吧的人，这不是Mickey给他下的最难的任务。但怎么也算是名列前三了，Ray在心里补充。

那段绳子的长度甚至不够他站起来，更别提其他的活动了。他不知道他保持了这种状态多久，只知道自己已经竭尽全力地把注意力集中在审阅文件上了，尽管成效堪堪，没看过的那沓仍远远高于处理完的那沓。他也不知道今天老板要求的标准是什么，难道只有等他看完全部的文书，老板才肯弯下腰操一操自己？从目前的情况来看也许真的如此，因为目前为止，Mickey只是坐在一旁的单人皮沙发上，烧着一支又一支雪茄，让Ray讨厌的味道充满整间办公室。故意的，当然。

第无数次Ray抬起眼看Mickey时，眼尾下垂到了一个传达“委屈”的弧度，“我受不了了——我想上厕所。”他向老板申请，Mickey只是摇了摇头：“就凭你这种工作表现？你知道吗，你除了惩罚什么也不能得到。”

Ray立刻心领神会，这种游戏的关键就在于演绎加上配合，所以他立刻做出一副乞求地样子，向Mickey恳求惩罚。他当然知道之后会发生什么，他的老板会扯着他的项圈，心满意足地把他操一顿，然后他会爽到在射得干干净净后连尿也一并射出来，根本就不用去厕所。尽管他通常不知道这种事情为什么开始——一般来讲，那只是来自于Mickey一时的心血来潮，但是他相当清楚一切会如何朝着失控的方向发展，并以怎样狼狈的状态结束。

而这种事情的结果显然不包括被Fletcher发现。为了追求效果，Mickey把项圈勒到了一个有些紧的位置，目的是让他时时刻刻都能意识到项圈的存在，一刻也没有机会松懈，再加上Mickey在他身体深处顶弄时一只手一直抓着后颈的项圈借力，操得他几度翻出眼白的同时也让那块红色的淤痕更加明显。所以他小心翼翼地竖起衣领，希望能够把它遮住。

但他还是没能瞒过私家侦探的注意力，想到这里他又重新把威士忌酒瓶取了出来，寄希望于再灌对方几杯酒能够让对方短暂地失去今晚的记忆。


End file.
